Sleepover At JD's
by R5luver59
Summary: a romantic story about JD and Veronica. Its very funny!


Sleepover at JD's

JD's P.O.V.

Class is over and I'm waiting outside of the door for Veronica. This class is boring because it's history. Nothing interesting about that. Anyways I'm standing here probably looking stupid while I'm waiting for her. Gee hurry up Veronica. I'm hungry for lunch. Finally she came to the class. "Hey." She said looking pretty upset. "Hey darling. What's wrong?" I asked my Veronica. "Oh just um something happened in class." She said looking down. I took her hand and we walked down the hallway. " What happened?" I asked again. "Well Heather Duke said we shouldn't be together anymore." Veronica said crying. I pulled her to a corner and hugged her. "Don't listen to her. She's just jealous and mean." I said kissing her cheek. "Mm. Your right. I love you." She said kissing my cheek. "I love you more Hun." I said pulling her closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. Veronica kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck. We were like this for a couple of minutes. We let go when we ran out of breath. "Let's go darling. I'm starving." I said kissing her one more time. "Okay." Said Veronica.

Veronica's P.O.V.

We walked down to the cafeteria hand and hand with fingers intertwined. JD rubbed his thumb on the palm of my hand which felt so good. We got to the cafeteria and got our lunches. I heard someone calling my name. "Hey Veronica do you want to sit with me and Heather." Said Heather Duke. I turned around to face her. "No thanks. I'm going to sit with JD." I said looking over at JD. He had a huge smile on his face. "Ugh. Come on Veronica, do you really want to sit with him? He's not your type and you're not pretty enough for him." Said Heather. "Yeah what she said." Said Heather McNamara. I felt tears running down my cheeks and I hid my face on JD's arm. "You girls leave her alone!" I heard JD saying. "No." Heather Duke said. I felt JD getting tense. "I don't take no for an answer! Leave Veronica alone or I will do something to you!" Yelled JD. "Ooh I'm so scared." Said Heather. JD pulled away from me and slapped Heather hard on the face which caused blood and a black eye. He walked back to me. "Come on love. Let's eat somewhere away from her." I followed him to an empty table and we sat next to each other. "Thanks JD. That meant a lot to me." I said kissing his cheek. "Aww. You're welcome darling. I would do anything for you." He said. "Okay. Oh I want you to do something for me." I said with a grin. "What do you want me to do my love?" He asked me.

JD's P.O.V.

"I want you to kiss me. Right here, right now." Veronica told me. "Mm.. Don't mind if I do." I said while leaning in. Our lips were half way apart. I pulled her close to me. My lips touched her's and my tongue is trying to find its way into her mouth. She opened her mouth. Our tongues are touching. We started to kiss. I pulled her closer to me not caring what other people thinks. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I heard a girl talking. "You two should get a room. People are trying to eat and they are grossed out by you two." Said the girl. I broke the kiss and faced Heather Duke. "Whatever bitch. This is a room by the way. Now uh shoo." I said. Heather rolled her eyes and left. My lovely Veronica and I ate our lunch in peace. After lunch we went to our last classes which were boring but I didn't care cause I was thinking about my wonderful girlfriend. After class I grabbed my things out of my locker. I went to find Veronica. I found her at her locker. I snuck up behind her wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. "Hey my darling." I said. "Hey!" Said Veronica turning around and she kissed me. I kissed her back. "Mm. Now I know you had a rough day today. I was thinking that I could take you out somewhere and after that you can sleepover at my house. My dad is away and I will be lonely." I said. "Sounds lovely." She said.

Veronica's P.O.V.

"Great. When you go home get ready. Don't eat at all cause I'm picking you up at 5. Oh and pack also." JD said. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. "Okay." I said. "I love you Hun." He said kissing me again. "Love you too." I said and with that I walked out of the school and went home. When I got home I ran up to my room and my mom yelled. "Hey Veronica, come down for pate." She said. "I can't. Getting ready for a date and I'm not suppose to eat." I yelled back down. "Who said that?" She asked. "JD." I said. When I finished it was about 5. I checked if everything is perfect and that I got all the stuff I need. I heard a knock on the door. I went down and opened the door. "Why hello my lovely darling." He said. "Hey babe! I see you decided to drive the Station Wagon and that you are wearing your everyday outfit." I said while laughing. "Mm. Well don't have anything fancy. Veronica you look beautiful." He said coming up to me and he pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed for a while. "Thank you. Oh haha. Come in." I said. He came in and smiled. "Do you have your things ready love?" He asked me. "Yes I do. They are upstairs in my room." I said to him. He nodded and went up to get them. "Okay let's go love." He said going down the stairs. He opened the door and we went outside. JD threw the stuff in the back of car. He put his hand on my shoulder and kissed me. He went over to the door and opened it.

JD's P.O.V.

"Here you go young lady." I said to her. "Oh why thank you sir." Veronica said laughing. "Mm. My Veronica what am I gonna do with you?" I said. She laughed. I went to the driver's side and started the car. "Want some music?" I asked her. "Yes please." She said. I turned on the radio and Bach was playing. "Darling Bach is playing." I said. "JD you're such a kid!" Veronica said. "Come on babe sing with me. It's fun!" He said flinging his hand around. "I pass." "Darling. Please. Pretty please!" I said. "Fine." She said. We started to sing and dance wildly. We got to the restaurant. I got out of the car and went to the other side and opened Veronica's door. I took her hand and helped her out. We walked in and got our seats. "What a lovely place this is." Said Veronica looking around. "Mm. Ya it is." I said. The waiter came and took our orders. "Mmmm. So damn good!" Veronica said. "Best food ever!" I yelled. People were looking at me like I'm a psycho. When we were done eating I payed the check. We headed out and drove to my house. I went to the radio which is new cause I shot the other one. I put music on and grabbed Veronica's hand. We started dancing to the radio which was playing slow songs. "You are so damn beautiful" I told her. I swear I saw her blushing. "No I'm not." She said looking down. I lifted her head with my hand and I slid my hand on her cheek. "Darling don't say that. You are prettier than all of the girls in school. I love you for the way you are." I said. "Really?" She asked. "Yes. I love you darling. I won't let no one hurt you. If they do then I will hurt them and I mean it." I said. She laughed. "You're the best boyfriend ever! I love you." Said Veronica. "Love you too Hun." I pulled her close and kissed her. She buried her head in my chest. I put my hand on her head and played with her hair.

Veronica's P.O.V.

I heard JD humming along to the songs. He's a funny guy if you ask me but I love him. "JD?" I asked "Yes?" He replied. "Why did you hit Heather?" I asked him. "Well my darling. I warned her and she didn't listen. So I hit her." He said. "You're mean." I said. "Hey! She deserved it." He said.

JD's P.O.V.

"I know. I'm glad you did." She said . I kissed her again. "Mm. Me too." I said. We were dancing until 10. We got ready for bed and when were done we went into the bed. "I never slept in your bed before." My Veronica said. I laughed. I pulled her closer to me that we were touching. "I'm tired JD." She said with a tired voice. "Mm. I know love. I know." I said rubbing her back. "I love you JD." My girl said. "I love you too." I said. I leaned in and kissed her. My tongue wondering in her mouth and I heard her moan. We kissed deeper and deeper. We kissed for a long time. When we lost our breath we pulled away and laughed. "That was great and magical." Veronica said falling asleep. "Yes it was." I said to a sleeping Veronica. "Thank you for saving my life the other day. I am so stupid." I said. "You're welcome. And you're not stupid." Veronica said in her sleep. I laughed and nuzzled her. I pulled her closer to me and I kissed the top of her head. "Good night my darling. Sleep well." I said. A sleeping Veronica replied. "Good night." I cuddled up to her and I feel asleep also. Smelling the wonderful scent of her.


End file.
